


A Letter To Daddy

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Snape and Young Harry, Father and Son [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wrote a simple letter to Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To Daddy

**Title : A Letter To Daddy**

**Rating : K**

**Characters : Snape, Harry**

**Genre : Family**

**Summary : Harry wrote a simple letter to Snape.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

          Snape just entered Lupin’s quarters when Harry noticed his arrival and exclaimed, “Daddy!”

          The Potions Master suppressed a smile. He didn’t mind giving Harry his rare and super expensive smiles, but only when they were alone, no audience in sight. Whenever Harry said “Daddy” as if Snape’s attention was the only thing mattered in the world, Snape felt something bubbly in his chest. For Snape, ‘Daddy’ was the most beautiful name in the whole world. And ‘Harry’ was too.

          Like usual, Lupin smiled when he saw his colleague. “Is it the time?” he asked softly.

          Snape slightly nodded. “Yes, it’s time to pick up Harry. Thanks for keeping him while I was having a meeting with the headmaster.”

          “No problem. Teddy is always excited when Harry is here. And it’s easier to coax him to do his homework too, since Teddy doesn’t want to lose to Harry,” Lupin added, his voice tingled with amusement.

          Snape snorted. “Even doing homework is like a competition. Kids!” he said dryly.

          Harry hurriedly walked to his father. “Daddy, I wrote a letter to you.”

          Snape raised his brow. “Did you?”

          The green eyed boy told his father excitedly. “Our teacher asked us to write a letter. Teddy wrote to Uncle Remus, and I to you.”

          “I read it to Daddy, Uncle Sev,” Teddy happily chirped. The boy waved a piece of parchment, a large grin on his little face.

          “I will read it to you,” Harry hastily said. He wanted to prove to his father, Teddy, Lupin and a grinning Sirius near them that he was a good learner.

          “Good. Please do, Harry,” Sirius encouraged him. “I want to hear what you wrote to Snape.”

          Snape looked at Sirius in disdain. He hated it when Sirius gave him a funny look and talked as if Snape was an amusing object.

          Harry coughed importantly. “ _Dear_ _Daddy. How are you today? I’m studying now, with Teddy and my friends_ ,” Harry continued. Teddy clapped his hands. _“How are your classes? I love you. Harry”_

          It was very simple. Indeed little kids couldn’t compose long and complicated letters, but Snape always considered everything that came from Harry was precious. Hearing _‘I love you’_  at the end of the letter made him proud and love his adopted son more.

          Snape feigned a cough. “Thank you, Son. It’s very beautiful.”

          Harry gave him one of his widest smiles. When Snape looked at him with admiration, Harry hugged him tightly, which Snape didn’t hesitate to return. The young father didn’t care if there were other people seeing him embracing his son.

          Sirius didn’t comment at the scene before him. He thought that as time went by, he, Lupin and Snape had become softer and composed. He had never thought he’d see the day when Snape was a softie other than to Lily. He silently admitted that Snape and Harry really looked like a real father and son could be.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N : This story can be considered as a part of Snape’s Guilt and Harry And Teddy’s Life Plans, as I still write about Teddy and Harry at almost the same age.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be considered as a part of Snape’s Guilt and Harry And Teddy’s Life Plans, as I still write about Teddy and Harry at almost the same age.


End file.
